Sweet Melody Forver and Never
by Steff ODonnell
Summary: Sakura's a superstar Sayoran's a creul multi-billionaire. full summary in first chapter
1. summary

Sweet Melody Forever and Never By: Riley PeaceField Red_outlawstar@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do Not own Card Captor Sakura or its characters, I never did and I probably never will so do not sue me unless you have a grand passion for pocket lint and a red button.  
  
Summary: Sakura is a famous super star. With a strong voice and wicked dance moves she's on top of the world, until disaster strikes. Sayoran's a multi-billionaire who's cold hearted toward almost everyone. 


	2. chapter 1 last performance

Sweet Melody Forever and Never  
  
Disclaimer: Still stands in my summary. I don't own any of the songs in this chapter either. They belong to Amanda Marshall and Christina Aguillera  
  
Chapter 1: Last Performance  
  
An emerald-eyed young lady no older then 20 checked her long auburn hair with the tips and her bangs dyed pink in the mirror. It was put up in a high ponytail and the ends were candy curled a few strands left on the sides of her face finished the touch. She finished applying her make-up. Ice pink eye shadow silver sparkles highlighting her cheeks and ice pink shimmer lipstick to complete the look. "Sakura lets go!" "Coming Step-Mother" she called standing and adjusting her short shimmering pink white dress. The top was spaghetti strapped and had one see threw white bell-sleeve and the front laced up with silver chains. The skirt flared out in a full circle just above her knees and exposing her belly. She wore white knee high boots and a white elbow length glove on her uncovered arm to match. Sakura walked out of her dressing room and took the headset from her step-mother Daidouji Sonomi and continued to the stage door she needed to be at.  
  
Hong Kong, China  
  
"Hey Meiling where's your cousin Sayoran wasn't he suppose to come watch with us." Tomoyo indicated the t.v where her sisters last concert was about to start. "You mean mr. I'm-too-busy-for-fun? Oh, please I managed to con him into coming with us to the ranch for the week." "Shh. Meiling, it's starting"  
  
Live Stage in India  
  
"everyone put your hands together for the lovely CRYSTAL BLOSSOM!" A spot light passed over the stage. "Good evening INDIA!" Sakura's voice rang clear into the outdoor arena. The crowd screamed wildly.The light went out and the stage exploded inin light and color. "Let me hear you scream!" Sakura yelled standing in the center of the light show on a raised pedistol "I can't hear you!" the pedistol came down level with the stage. "Sounds like I gotta teach ya how to shout!" A drum beat, Sakura raised a foot and slammed it into the ground in time with the beat. "Everyone say HEY!" "HEY!" "Everyone say HEY!" "HEY!" "I can't hear you" "HEY!" "here we go now." Sakura launched into her first song.  
  
Can you hear it in my voice Was it something I let slip Does the whole world know Isn't it obvious  
  
I'm the one who's in control Now I'm acting like a fool Do my feelings show Is my face aglow Isn't it obvious  
  
*That I don't know what I'm doing anymore I'm feeling like a little girl Caught up in emotions I'm out of control Isn't it obvious  
  
Do you see my hands, they tremble Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes Don't know how long I can keep this inside Isn't it obvious  
  
*That I don't know what I'm doing anymore I'm feeling like a little girl Caught up in emotions I'm out of control Isn't it obvious  
  
Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart Can you see it in my eyes Every glance, every smile must give me away And I feel so much I can't hide  
  
*That I don't know what I'm doing anymore I'm feeling like a little girl Caught up in emotions I'm out of control Isn't it obvious  
  
The crowd went wild. Sakura smiled "now let me hear you"  
  
*That I don't know what I'm doing anymore I'm feeling like a little girl Caught up in emotions I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious  
  
Was the response. Sakura smiled and laughed. "My next song is for those who have had a really important promise broken."  
  
Police cars round in circles The silence gathering You never know whats next down here Close your eyes and shut your mouth  
  
*And I know I won't last forever If theres nothing left in your heart for me Baby baby baby baby Too young to die and too old To believe in Promises  
  
The ambulence in singing Two street cars in the rain Like barracuda waiting For the guns down the hood  
  
*And I know I won't last forever If theres nothing left in your heart for me Baby baby baby baby Too young to die and too old To believe in Promises But this ain't no westside story And the curtains commin down on me Baby baby baby baby Too young to die and too old To believe in Promises  
  
Its all sound and all fury Its all reach and no touch Its all lifes cold bravado All grown up and old so fast  
  
*And I know I won't last forever If theres nothing left in your heart for me Baby baby baby baby Too young to die and too old To believe in Promises  
  
*And I know I won't last forever If theres nothing left in your heart for me Baby baby baby baby Too young to die and too old  
  
I'm too young to die and too old To believe in Promises  
  
Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na na-  
  
We all walk alone  
  
The music ended sakura smiled "okay guys heres the last song of the night. Its called Beautiful Goodbye written for my father and brother who died 5 years ago in a fire"  
  
  
  
Fed up with my destiny  
  
And this place of no return Think I'll take another day And slowly watch it burn  
  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by Cause I still remember you and I And that beautiful good bye  
  
We stggered through these empty streets Laughing arm in arm The night had made a mess of me You confession kept me warm And I don'treally miss you, I just need to know Do you ever think of you and I And that beautiful goodbye  
  
When I see you now I wonder how I could have watched you walk away If I let you down Please forgive me now For that beautiful good bye  
  
In these days of no regret I'll keep mine to myself And all the things we never said I can say for someone else  
  
Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try And I just can't help but wonder why We let it pass us by  
  
When I see you now I wonder how I could have watched you walk away If I let you down Please forgive me now For that beautiful good bye "Good night Imdia!" Sakura said the plat form beneath her sinking into the stage, the show over.  
  
  
  
Lea- okay that's it for chapter one hope you enjoyed please review tell me what you thought and if you want more. Thanks to who reveiwed my summary I wasn't expecting that. Peace out! 


	3. so sorry

Dear reviewers  
  
I'm sorry for those who have enjoyed my story so far but according to some I'm to close to another storyline for their comfort and must stop the story unless you have some ideas to veer the story in another way so its not like the other one.  
  
-sincerely lea 


	4. chapter 2 xiaolang's interest

Sweet Melody, Forever and Never  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Is still the same  
  
Lea- Okay guys and gals here's the scoop! I changed the story line a bit and for Miss Dragon Lady I have not read generator. Anyway Sakura's still a pop superstar and Sayoran's still a multi- billionaire. But Sayoran is a music producer and hit music video director and choreographer. And they aren't going to a ranch they are now going to a family beach resort... SSSOOOOO on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Li Xiaolang's Interest  
  
The man with amber-eyes and neat chestnut hair sat starring out his office window on the top floor of his building. His 25th birthday was this week and he had to spend it with his family at his private beach. "How did I get suckered into this? I've got to much work to do, I've gotta find a new star for the show." He said looking down at his neatly arranged desk, with file upon file of potential superstars that were sent to him.  
  
"Mr. Li?" his secretary asked through the intercom. He reached over and hit the button. "What, Gina?" "Phone call on line 1 Mr. Li." "Yeah." He said letting her know that he got the message, He picked up the phone. "Li Xiaolang, Hong Kong Music Industries." "Mr. Li, My name is Daidouji Sonomi, I heard you were currently hiring." "No, I'm holding auditions, what can I do for you Ms. Daidouji?" his voice sounded as though it were made of ice. "Mr. Li, my daughter Sakura, is moving to Hong Kong, she'll be situated in a few weeks. She's more commonly known as Crystal Blossom." "Uh, Huh" He said writing the information down on a clean sheet of paper. "Mr. Li, my Sakura isn't a no talent push over." "Yeah that's the same line I'm always told." "Mr. Li, It will be well worth you time to give her an audition." "Yeah I'll do that." He said before hanging up. Xiaolang sighed and put his notes on her into a new folder. "Just what I need another teenage-wanna-be" he said packing all the files he wanted over the next week into his brief case. Xiaolang stood up and walked to the door turning the lights out he left locking the door. "Are you leaving for the night, now Mr. Li?" asked Gina from her desk. "Yes, I'll be gone all week. Just keep my messages in the usual bin." He strode to the elevator going down to the ground level. Xiaolang went to his car putting his brief case in the back and getting in the front, He headed for his apartment to get the things he'd need while at his private beach with his family. The radio was playing one of his favorite songs but he never seemed to catch who sang it.  
  
I have given, I have given And got none Still I'm driven by something I can't explain Its not a cross, it is a choice I cannot help but hear his voice I only wish I could listen without shame *Let it rain Let it rain on me Let it rain, oh let it rain Let it rain on me  
  
I have been a witness to the perfect crime I wipe the grin off of my face to hide the blame It isn't worth the tears you cry to have the perfect alibi Now I'm beaten at the hands of my own game  
  
*Let it rain Let it rain on me Let it rain, oh let it rain Let it rain on me  
  
It isn't easy to be kind With these demons in my mind I only hope one day I'll be free I do my best not to complain My face is dirty from the strain I only hope on day I'll come clean  
  
*Let it rain Let it rain on me Let it rain, oh let it rain Let it rain on me  
  
*Let it rain Let it rain on me Let it rain, oh let it rain Let it rain on me  
  
Come take my hand We can walk to the light And without fear We can see through the darkest night  
  
*Let it rain Let it rain on me Let it rain, oh let it rain Let it rain on me  
  
The song on the radio ended. "That was by Crystal Blossom"{its actually by amanda marshal and I don't own it} "Maybe she is worth looking at." Xiaolang said parking his black expedition and going up to his apartment  
  
Lea- Okay that's it for now I know its short but review tell me what you think and if you have an idea for an event later in the story tell me. 


	5. chapter 3 siren of the sea

Sweet melody forever and never  
  
Disclaimer- is still the same  
  
Lea- thanks to those who reviewed  
  
Chapter 3- siren of the sea  
  
Xiaolang arrived at his beach house where his cousin her husband and their friends were already there. "HEY Sayoran come on come join us!" Meiling called from the front steps as she ran down the beach. Sayoran just went up into his beach house. A passing maid noticed him. "Master Li, your usual room upstairs at the end of the hall is ready." He just nodded and went up.  
  
A few minutes later Sayoran came out of the house, after putting his things in his room. He looked down the beach to where Meiling had run to. He saw 3 grown men splashing Meiling and Tomoyo and a third lady standing nearby in the water just watching the scene but not playing with them. "There are 6 of them when I recall only being aware of 4 of them. Meiling, Hitoshi, Eriol and Tomoyo. So who are the other 2?" Sayoran made his way down the beach.  
  
"Hey Kura, come play with us!" Tomoyo called to her sister who stood in the water up to her knees wearing a long skirt over her two piece swim suit. "No I'll just watch, okay" Sakura called back. "Okay but you're missing all the fun." Meiling called.  
  
Sayoran stood a few feet away from the splashing, and was looking on amused. "Having fun?" he asked his voice held a chill. Sakura shivered hearing it. Meiling looked at him "Yes cousin we are, well except Kura." "Kura?" Tomoyo came out of the water. "Sayoran, this is my sister Sakura Kinomoto." She pointed to Sakura who was looking out over the water. "And that is Kaiun, Hitoshi's cousin." She finished. Kaiun waved merrily at him. "I see." Then Eriol called out. "Hey Sakura, sing us a song." "Eriol, I don't want to sing anymore this week I've had enough singing to your kids on the way to the babysitter." "Ya scared?" Hitoshi teased. "No, I just don't want to." "Hey, Kura." Sakura hadn't noticed Tomoyo came up behind her. "You may want to sing or Tomoyo's gonna gettcha." Meiling squealed. "Huh." Sakura turned around as Tomoyo pushed her over into the water.  
  
Sakura fell with a splash into the shallows. A few minutes passed. "Uh, Kura you can come up now." Tomoyo said looking into the water as the sand settled. "KURA!" Tomoyo called out looking about. "KURA,COME ON STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Tomoyo called out, when they suddenly heard a sweet sound coming from just around the rock near by.  
  
This it .. My final goodbye.. I'm finished All my crying.  
  
Heal me. As my tears fall Down into the waters To flow free..  
  
Sayoran climbed over the rock and the others swam around iit to see sakura sitting up on a higher rock surounded by water she was a good distance out. She was singing. The sun setting behind her turning her hair to living flame and her skin aglow.  
  
Fare you well As I turn to go Hear me. This is good bye The last time I cry..  
  
Heal me. As my tears fall Down into the waters To flow free.  
  
She stood up. Her skirt hugging her legs because of the water.  
  
This it .. My final goodbye.. I'm finished All my crying.  
  
Heal me. As my tears fall Down into the waters To flow free..  
  
Fare you well As I turn to go Hear me. This is good bye The last time I cry..  
  
Heal me. As my tears fall Down into the waters To flow free.  
  
With her final words she dove into the water. Sayoran felt a small smile tug at his lips, but he quickly wiped it off his face as they waited for Sakura to come back into the shore.  
  
Lea- I know I know its short, but I'll make it up to you and yes I wrote this song  
  
Peace till next time 


	6. Sorry

Dear readers  
  
Terribly sorry about not updating for awhile, I just moved and we've just settled in so if you have any thing you want to see in my story please review tell me what you people want, I've begun to run out of ideas  
  
Peace out lea 


End file.
